


Catching His Best Side

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan complains, Rick retaliates, and Izzie was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching His Best Side

"I should have listened to Izzie." The complaint was delivered in a highly indignant tone as the Englishman sprawled across the bed on his stomach, craning his head back to see.

"The day any man takes advice from my ex-partner is the day there has been a serious breakdown of that man's mind." The sardonic voice of the American was half-distracted as he concentrated on his task.

"He said this would happen!" came the plaintive accusation, before the Englishman yowled in pain.

"Because it happened to him!" His American companion did not stop at the pain-filled screech.

"You admit this kind of thing happens in your presence then?" the Englishman demanded once he had his breath back.

His companion made no answer just then, save dropping the tiny piece of metal, covered in blood, down in front of the Englishman. When the complaining voice did not retaliate, save with a half-choked 'I-feel-sick', the American grinned. "He got shot with a bullet. You just caught an arrow with your cheekiness."

"Oh ha ha, Rick. Ha ha."


End file.
